


It can't always rain

by SamuraiKanda



Series: Yuuvi Week 2018 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Day 1, Laviyuuweek2018, M/M, Rain, yuuvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: Lavi thinks his life fades away while trapped in a rainstorm [Laviyuu Week Day 1 - Rain]





	It can't always rain

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I messed up with the 1st day of Laviyuu-Week, but this is all I came up with due to my severe writer’s block >.<’

Right now it is raining. Every single drop feels for me like thousand sharp needles penetrating my skin. On top of that my entire body is over-heated and covered in countless wounds and bruises. I am not able to do one more step at all. The pain I‘m suffering right now is more than I could ever describe in simple words at all. Besides, it hurts inside more to know no one at all made the effort to go and search for me and the old Panda. Obviously, I am not even worth at all to be mentioned at the same page at all. So, this means I am truly a nobody. Someone without a past and without a future.  
  
As I close my eye, I try to think of all the bonds I‘ve forged with the persona known as ,Lavi‘ and everyone starts to fade just as I think of them. So it wasn‘t ment for me at all to socialize and feel like a human being that is needed. Right now what hurts most other than my beat-up body is the fact, Jiji simply gave up one me and that he accepted it willingly how our enemy tortured and even raped me. I simply had to endure this living hell only, because the old Panda was too stubborn to give them the needed information they were seeking for. Now all I am is broken and battered, close on the verge of fading away into nothingness.  
  
In the moments close before I lose entirely my conciousness fragments appear in front of me about a young man with long dark hair, dark-gray eyes and constantly having a sword around. Those eyes are always shining so cold, but I had been able to see some life in them. A sharp pain surges now through my entire body. I won‘t be able to see this beauty skilled with a sword ever again. I won‘t be able at all to commit towards him what I started to feel for him during these years we know each other now.  
  
Slight tears run down my cheeks just as I simply think of him with that obvious scowl on his face I‘m used to see. As far as I know Kanda Yuu, he never allows anyone to see the true side of him he‘s hiding very well behind a wall of cold arrogance and distance. Actually, I found out in these last three years how much I have in common with him. He is just like me, a being without past and without a future. Maybe under different conditions it may have been worth a shot to try hit on this wonderful young man. But honestly, I don-‘t even own the right to think of Yuu to be more than a simple friend to me.  
  
As I drift off and my eye starts to close now, suddenly I can‘t feel the rain any longer. Barely, I can recognize giant leaves floating right above me in order to repel the increasing amount of rain. Besides, I must be imagining things or why do I seem to see the blurry silhouette of some Lotus flowers surrounding me in this moment? „Yuu...“ is escaping in a weak whisper my lips and before I know strong arms are wrapped around me, pulling me close into a tight embrace.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
As I regain my conciousness again, I am at first confused. Right next to me holding me carefully in an embrace is the dark-haired beauty being the owner of Mugen. Slowly I try to sit up. but the sheer pain makes it unbearable. „Just rest“ are the words now coming from Yuu as I gaze now right at him and there is for sure something within his eyes confusing me even more. I never seen him being this close and concerned about the other Exorcists at all. Not even during joint missions. So is this some sort of dream? No, this is real, but why is it so strange and confusing to be this close to him? As I close my eye again I can hear next to the steady heartbeat the drumming sound of rain against the window pane.


End file.
